Items
TM List '''TM#001: Dynamic Punch TM#002: Dragon Claw TM#003: Psyshock TM#004: Calm Mind TM#005: Seismic Toss TM#006: Toxic TM#007: Hail TM#008: Bulk Up TM#009: Venoshock TM#010: Hidden Power TM#011: Sunny Day TM#012: Taunt TM#013: Ice Beam TM#014: Glaciate TM#015: Hyper Beam TM#016: Light Screen TM#017: Protect TM#018: Rain Dance TM#019: Giga Drain TM#020: Safeguard TM#021: Frustration TM#022: Solarbeam TM#023: Smack Down TM#024: Thunderbolt TM#025: Thunder TM#026: Earthquake TM#027: Return TM#028: Dig TM#029: Psychic TM#030: Shadow Ball TM#031: Brick Break TM#032: Iron Tail TM#033: Reflect TM#034: Swagger TM#035: Flamethrower TM#036: Fire Blast TM#037: Sludge Bomb TM#038: Sandstorm TM#039: Rock Tomb TM#040: Aerial Ace TM#041: Torment TM#042: Facade TM#043: Secret Power TM#044: Rest TM#045: Attract TM#046: Thief TM#047: Low Sweep TM#048: Double Team TM#049: Tri Attack TM#050: Overheat TM#051: Steel Wing TM#052: Focus Blast TM#053: Energy Ball TM#054: Brine TM#055: Scald TM#056: Fling TM#057: Charge Beam TM#058: Sky Drop TM#059: Dragon Pulse TM#060: Drain Punch TM#061: Will-O-Wisp TM#062: Silver Wind TM#063: Embargo TM#064: Explosion TM#065: Shadow Claw TM#066: Payback TM#067: Recycle TM#068: Giga Impact TM#069: Rock Polish TM#070: Flash TM#071: Stone Edge TM#072: Volt Switch TM#073: Thunder Wave TM#074: Gyro Ball TM#075: Swords Dance TM#076: Stuggle Bug TM#077: Psych Up TM#078: Bulldoze TM#079: Frost Breath TM#080: Rock Slide TM#081: X-Scissor TM#082: Dragon Tail TM#083: Petal Blizzard TM#084: Poison Jab TM#085: Dream Eater TM#086: Grass Knot TM#087: Swagger TM#088: Sleep Talk TM#089: U-turn TM#090: Substitute TM#091: Flash Cannon TM#092: Trick Room TM#093: Wild Charge TM#094: Rock Smash TM#095: Dark Burst TM#096: Hyper Voice TM#097: Dark Pulse TM#098: Power-Up Punch TM#099: Dazzling Gleam TM#100: Infestation TM#101: Discharge TM#102: Blizzard TM#103: Lava Plume TM#104: Powder Snow TM#105: Nightmare TM#106: Sludge Wave TM#107: Earth Power TM#108: Stormy Sky TM#109: Fire Punch TM#110: Ice Punch TM#111: Thunder Punch TM#112: Shadow Sky TM#113: Fiery Dance TM#114: Mega Horn TM#115: Water Pulse TM#116: Bullet Seed TM#117: Night Shade TM#118: Roar TM#119: Telekinesis TM#120: Cut TM#121: Fly TM#122: Snow Day TM#123: Dive TM#124: Whirlpool TM#125: Fire Spin TM#126: Sand Tomb TM#127: Magical Leaf TM#128: Vacuum Wave TM#129: Waterfall TM#130: Ancient Power TM#131: Defog TM#132: Rock Climb TM#133: Feather Dance TM#134: Fairy Wind TM#135: Hex TM#136: Body Slam TM#137: Psybeam TM#138: Strength TM#139: Ominous Wind TM#140: Surf TM#141: Water Arch TM#142: Parabolic Charge TM#143: Razor Wind TM#144: Sweet Scent TM#145: Nasty Plot TM#146: Power Whip TM#147: Clear Smog TM#148: Swift TM#149: Knock Off TM#150: Draco Meteor''' '''Poké Balls''' *'''Poké Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x1'' *'''Great Ball '''- Catch Rate ''x1.5'' *'''Ultra Ball '''- Catch Rate ''x2'' *'''Premier Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x1'' *'''Cherish Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x2'' *'''Safari Ball '''- Catch Rate ''x1.5'' *'''Level Ball '''- Catch Rate [''x1'' if Level] = < [''x2'' if Level] < Double-Level > [''x4'' if Level] < Quad Level+ ->''x8'' *'''Lure Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x4'' if fishing *'''Moon Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x4'' on the Nidoran, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Skitty families or the Lunar Duo *'''Friend Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x1'' Sets Friendship to 200 *'''Love Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x1'' Sets Affection to 100 *'''Heavy Ball''' - Catch Rate Depends on Pokémon's weight *'''Fast Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x4'' if used on a Pokémon with at least 100 base Speed *'''Sport Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x1.5'' *'''Repeat Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x3'' if used on a previously caught Pokémon *'''Timer Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x(1+(Turns*0.3))'' - Max at ''x10'' *'''Nest Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x((61 - Pokémon's Level) / 10)'' - ''x1'' Minimum *'''Net Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x3'' on Water or Bug Types *'''Dive Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x3.5'' on Water-Dwelling Pokémon *'''Luxury Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x1'' Doubles rate of which Friendship grows *'''Heal Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x1'' Heals Pokémon once caught *'''Quick Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x5'' if used on the first turn of battle *'''Dusk Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x3.5'' if used in a cave or at night *'''Dream Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x255'' *'''Gold Ball''' [New Event Ball] - Catch Rate ''x1'' *'''Master Ball''' - Catch Rate ''x255'' '''Hold Items'''